The invention relates to a drive for a variable-stroke reciprocating engine, comprising a rotatably journalled shaft and a plate which is mounted thereon in such a manner that the plate cannot rotate with respect to the shaft during steady state operation, the plate being adjustable with respect to the shaft so that the angle between the plate and the shaft varies such a drive is sometimes referred to as a variable angle swash plate drive.
A drive of this kind is shown from U.S. Pat. No. 3,511,102. In this known drive, the plate is tiltable about a tilting axis which extends transversely of the shaft, the variation of the tilting of the plate being realized by means of rather complex mechanical means.